New Member Orientation
About Valhalla Valhalla is the name we give to our home Class 2 (C2) wormhole system. We have two static wormholes going out of Valhalla: A Class 5 (C5) Static and a Nullsec Static. Our current main base of operations is a Fortizar in Valhalla, named "Bewalks Bangbus". When we refer to the C5 Static, we refer to it as "The Static", i.e., "Is anyone in the static?" to ask if anyone is currently in the C5 Static system. When referring to the Nullsec static, we will usually say "The Nullsec", "The Nullsec Static", or simply "The Null". We primarily use The Static for running sites for isk, and The Null for PvP. Don't be afraid to also use the null for making isk (exploration sites, combat sites, etc.), or to make money in the home C2 or any other wormhole. If you want to haul stuff, it's best to scan down the chain to look for a highsec. Lots of folks will usually be looking for a highsec connection - ask for help if you need one. Also, if you want to do exploration, and The Null sucks, ask for help to roll it. Just be aware that if a fleet operation is going on, it might be a bad time to roll. Just check in Teamspeak. Communicating Slack When posting in slack, you can target an individual by putting an '@' before their name, i.e., @marcus_satera you got my money yet? You can also post to everyone with the tag @everyone. Use this conservatively. Corpmates get upset when they are pinged too often. You are always free to ping @everyone if you need a rescue, or if there is a threat to our home wormhole. Chester and others will sometimes ping for isk making or pvp fleets; however, these pings shouldn't happen every day, and never for anything that isn't urgent. If you need a fit for a Vexor, just ask normally. Teamspeak The expectation is that if you are undocked, you are on teamspeak. If you're farming in The Null, and someone asks on teamspeak "Is anyone going to be upset if I roll The Nullsec?" and you don't answer, they're going to roll you out. Scanning When entering a new system, and preparing to scan, a pilot should do the following: * Bookmark the way home in the corp bookmarks. The bookmark to the way home ALWAYS has the default name of "Wormhole". * Gather Intel before scanning. ** Are there citadels or POSes on D-Scan? Who owns the citadels? ** Are any ships on D-Scan? If so, are they active, or just POS trash? Any drifters? ** Any characters online in the citadels? Has anyone been online since the last downtime? ** Don't just scan near the wormhole - warp to the furthest planets, and cover as much of the system as possible. ** If you see a ship on grid, the #1 priority is to link the pilot name in fleet or long boat. * Drop probes and scan. ** Don't drop probes on the wormhole or a hostile citadel. Go to a safe spot or planet before launching probes. ** Enter findings in Siggy as you go. ** If multiple players are scanning, don't paste all sigs into siggy. Enter the signature name in Siggy to claim it, and fill out the details after scanning it down. This makes for less duplication of work. ** If you find a wormhole, remember to check if it's reduced or critical, if it's EOL, or if it's frigate sized. A frigate sized hole is surrounded by a light blue glow, so it's easy to get to know those on sight. Bookmarks Example bookmarks: * The Nullsec Static in Valhalla is at signature NBV-745 ** "Nullsec Static NBV" * The C5 Static in Valhalla is at signature POL-486 ** "C5 Static POL" * A class 2 wormhole is found in Valhalla, at signature YTR-139 ** "C2z YTR" * Another C2 is found in in C2z, at signature WER-159 ** "C2z -> C2y WER" * A C5 is found in the Static, at signature MJU-743 ** "Static -> C5a MJU" * A Lowsec connection is found in the Static, at signature IOP-194 ** "Static -> LSa IOP" * Another C5 is found in C5a, at signature SAG-189 ** "C5a -> C5b SAG" When saving a bookmark to a wormhole, use the following conventions: * Include the first 3 letters of the signature in the bookmark. This helps us clean things up when a signature is gone, and helps clear confusion in many situations. * If the bookmark is not in Valhalla, indicate the source and destination bookmark name with an arrow (->). i.e., a bookmark in the C5 Static for wormhole C3a with signature "QAZ-532" would have the bookmark "Static -> C3a QAZ". This helps you remember where you are in the chain, by looking only at bookmarks. * The C5 Static wormhole is always "The Static" in conversation, but it helps to put C5 in the bookmark name. It's usually bookmarked with the signature prefix letters similar to "C5 Static XYZ" * The nullsec static should also indicate it is null and static, such as "Nullsec Static ABC" * After the two statics, additional wormholes are named after their class and the order they were found, indicated with a letter. ** Bookmarks found off of the C5 Static chain start with the letter 'a', and go up. i.e., the first C6 found off of the C5 Static chain is named "C6a", the next one found would be "C6b" ** Bookmarks found off of Valhalla start with the letter 'z', and go down. i.e., the first C2 found in Valhalla would be named "C2z", the next would be "C2y" Skill Training the current priorities for ships to fly is as follows, but please confirm with Chester before starting down a long skill training path, as things change from time to time. Some detours can be good, but the Nestor is key for making ISK. Getting an alt into a Nestor should be a priority before going too far with your main, but after that, the alt character can progress more slowly. # Cloaky Scanning Ship ## Astero Touchless Carwash or Astero First Steps are both good for scanning. We always need scanning in a wormhole. An Astero should also be good for running relic and data sites in the nullsec. # A Salvaging Destroyer ## We give salvage to newbros, so if you can't yet fly a Nestor, bring a salvage destroyer (any faction) so you can collect and profit from our salvage. # Rolling Ships ## Yachts to roll in the face of an eviction fleet if needed. ## Walmart (newbro) rollers to roll when we might get ganked and need a cheap ship, or need less mass than a battleship. ## Ravens for primary rolling ships. # PvP Armor battleship ## These are cheap and effective. Even those getting isk from salvage are expected to have one on reserve as soon as possible. Corp fittings has a few examples. # Nestors ## Our main isk generation is by running C5 Garrisons in Nestors. Once you get one, use the isk to buy skill injectors to get one on an alt as well, and then money won't be an issue. # Home Defense Rattlesnake ## Our home defense fleet is focused on the Castle Rattlesnake fit. # Deep Space Transports ## You will want a DST to transport things into and out of the wormhole. Because later training pushes us to Amarr ships, the Impel is the preferred choice here. Work towards a DST on your alt as well - there are lots of times when dual DSTs are very helpful. # HAM/DED Legions ## Have you met Chester? Then you know how awesome these are. For specific fits, and priorities, talk to Chester, as these might fluctuate in the short term as T3C changes get introduced. You will want one of these on your alt as well. # Curse ## Getting Recon Ships to IV and getting into a curse is the next step. This is a really easy training addition. Don't get Recon V for the corp training plan - other things are higher priority. # Guardians ## We always need more Logistics, and Guardians for remote armor are the way to go. ## Get Logistics Cruiser to V for this. Yes, it's a big one, but needed for the Guardians. # Beam Legions ## These are lower priority than the HAM/DED legions. # Additional skills ## After the Beam Legions, we will work on the following to enable the Scimitar, Rapier, 100mn Lokis, And T2 Pulse Laser Oracles: ### Minmatar Cruiser V ### Loki Subsystems V ### Medium Projectile V ### Large Energy Weapons V